


perfectly imperfect

by fjtzsimmons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, No Dialogue, but yeah, idk what this is, it's 3am and i'm alone, it's kinda a character description i guess, loosely based on the sound of music, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjtzsimmons/pseuds/fjtzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he couldn't take his eyes off her. she was gorgeous, by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is or what i am doing. i haven't written in years so this is probably shit. this is really really really loosely based on the sound of music (maria and georg) but it's probably not noticable at all. sorry for the lack of capital letters, i'm just not feelin them today.

he couldn't take his eyes off her. she was gorgeous, by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. her eyes, while being a perfectly ordinary shade of blue, were breathtaking. perhaps it was the persistent optimism they projected, one look and you could feel like something amazing was just about to happen, that maybe everything would turn out alright in the end. or perhaps it was the mischievous glint that captured her everlasting youthfulness, that trait which she displayed so openly, as if daring for someone to stop her, to tell her to act her age. of course, no one would ever take her up on this silent challenge. her face was lovely. one might have called it aesthetically pleasing. it was covered in slight imperfections, yet somehow that was what made it perfect. freckles dotted lightly across her nose told of the hours she had spent in the sun, exploring the world that most choose to ignore. her lips were chapped and rough from her slightly wonky front teeth biting down on them in times of worry and stress. and her body, her body was a work of art. it was not, by any standards, perfect but no masterpiece is ever 'perfect'. there were slight curves visible under the flowing white gown she sported, and her breasts were small, comparable to those of an adolescent. yet it was her body, and it was strangely suited to this peculiar young lady. as she glided along the aisle her eyes remained fixed on him, a smile tugging on her lips as she neared this man, the only man who could look at her and see her for herself, the only man she would ever be able to gaze at and think yes, this is her man.


End file.
